Lionheart
by Rosse Schaafer
Summary: Ese día ella había unido su mano con la de él, bajo la luz de las estrellas aquel amor los guió uniendolos para siempre; ella lo consideraba como el faro que la hacía llegar a casa, en aquel momento juró ser la armadura de aquel amor que nacía cada día más y más.


_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **Historia altamente inspirada por la canción ''Lionheart'' de Demi Lovato, si desean escucharla ya es opción suya.**_

 _ **Historia desde la perspectiva de Hinata uwu.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **One-shot.**_

 ** _._**

 _ **Lionheart.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Su atención se vio claramente reflejada en el hombre que avanzaba junto con ella por aquel largo camino, en realidad no supo cuando ni porqué, pero realmente el amor había nacido dentro de ella, había calado tan fuerte dentro de sí que creer ahora que su sueño estaba a punto de cumplirse le parecía quizás un poco difícil.

Lo había visto desde pequeña, lo había contemplado y muchas veces quiso acercarse a él y decirle que no estaba solo y que, aunque ella no hiciera acto de presencia en cada uno de sus momentos, siempre había estado por él y para él.

La luz que irradiaba Naruto la iluminaba de tal forma que la hacía sentirse acompañada, su fuerza la defendía y de alguna manera u otra se sentía en deuda con él, en deuda por todo lo que él le daba indirectamente. Su sonrisa y su determinación había sido una de los grandes motores para que ella no cayera. Su voz siempre fue la serenidad que ella necesitó en sus momentos de angustia.

Por eso en ningún momento dudó cuando Pain atacó la aldea, por eso en ningún momento quiso dar vuelta atrás y dejar a Naruto solo en aquel momento. Lo amaba de tal manera que su vida le importó muy poco con tal de querer ayudarlo; realmente lo amaba.

Amaba su rostro, su rubio cabello, el azul de sus ojos que se comparaba al cielo que ella siempre veía, su fuerza y sus ganas de luchar, su compañerismo y aceptación.

Y quizás en aquel momento no fue de mucha ayuda, quizás llegó a empeorar las cosas con aquel acto pero no se arrepentía, no se arrepentía porque por fin había hecho algo por él, por fin había podido luchar por él y para él.

Ese día ella quería ser la armadura de él, quería aguantar todo y ayudarlo en gran manera aunque fuera poco lo que en ese momento haría.

¿Podía estar loca? Realmente siempre se lo preguntó. ¿Ella estaba enamorada? ¿Realmente era amor?

Sí. Sí lo era. Era un amor puro e inexperto que crecía día tras día. Un amor tan fuerte como el rugido de un león, tan entregado y a la vez tan limitado.

En aquel momento cuando Neji murió queriendo protegerla se había sentido tan mal que quiso derrumbarse a llorar, pero si lo hacía… ¿Quién sería capaz de levantar a Naruto que se hundía tras las palabras de Obito? Aquella vez tuvo que tomar la fuerza y la determinación para poder animarlo. Para poder levantar al héroe de la guerra.

Estuvieron juntos luchando bajo una guerra en la cual salieron victoriosos, ganaron a pesar de todas las muertes y las pérdidas que habían sido ocasionadas.

Había sentido una pesadez tan grande al verte viajar en la nube de Gaara, inconsciente casi muerto. Quise correr hacía ti pero no pude por mi debilidad en aquel momento. Sin embargo apareciste nuevamente y nos salvaste a todos y cada uno de nosotros.

Incluso en aquel momento cuando supe que caería en aquel sueño eterno mi único pensamiento fue el saber de ti y en donde estarías. Y por tonto que sonará sentí que nuestros sentimientos hicieron conexión en aquel momento.

Junto con tus amigos y tu sensei venciste el mal. Verdaderamente la guerra había acabado.

Con eso llegó el momento de regresar a casa, te vi gravemente herido y con la ausencia evidente de uno de tus brazos, pero igualmente te vi sonreír de gran manera junto a tus amigos.

Comprendí entonces que lo habías logrado, que Sasuke había regresado por fin… Que nuevamente habías cumplido tu promesa.

Entonces me dije a mí misma que todo cambiaría y ciertamente así pasó. Había sido secuestrada por un lunático que se había robado los ojos de mi hermana, realmente había dudado si podría salir de aquella situación pero nuevamente tú estabas ahí como una silueta enseñándome el camino a casa.

Nunca estabas lejos de mí, realmente siempre estabas enseñándome como volver. Como un faro alumbrabas el camino para mí, siempre dejaste a tu espíritu resplandecer cercano a mí.

En aquel momento lo pensé imposible pero realmente lo hiciste, tomaste mi mano y me llevaste lejos, agarraste tan fuerte de mí y me llevaste de regreso. Uniste nuestros labios en un beso que selló el comienzo de nuestra historia.

Lo hiciste en el momento en el cual menos lo esperaba, me diste la esperanza de que por fin mis sentimientos te habían llegado, después de tanto tiempo por fin mi amor pudo ser una armadura para tu corazón de león.

Y esta vez ambos caminamos hacia la luz, mi amor fue tu armadura desde aquel día, y seguiremos juntos enfrentándonos a cualquier guerra, porque nuestro amor lo conquistará todo, junto con nuestro corazón de león. La historia nos unió haciendo que nuestras manos estuvieran fuertemente aferradas la una a la otra, mi corazón palpita cada vez más al ver tu sonrisa iluminar mis días.

Ciertamente fuiste el faro que alumbró mi camino a casa.

Y ahora, justo en este preciso momento estoy frente a frente contigo uniendo nuestras vidas para la eternidad. Llegaste a preguntarme si estaba segura e inmediatamente te dije que sí. Llegaste a verme dudar y simplemente sonreíste otorgándome tu mano y llevándome hacía adelante como siempre lo has hecho.

¿Amor? Realmente era amor aquello que nos unió.

Marchamos al ritmo de las estrellas viendo a cada persona que nos ayudo en este camino, cada uno nos dio su bendición para esto. Te vi acercarte a Sakura y los vi reír tontamente mientras ella te regañaba y a la vez lloraba, en aquel momento me di cuenta del privilegio que tenía de que ella fuese mi amiga, de lo agradecida que estaba con ella por el apoyo que me dio para contigo. La vi acercarse a mí y abrazarme mientras me daba la buena suerte. No pude dudar ningún segundo en darle ánimos para que siguiera creyendo en su amor.

Nos vi reunidos a cada uno de nosotros para recordar aquel momento en una foto.

Apretaste mi mano fuertemente y me viste a los ojos, un sincero _te amo_ salió de tus labios; un sincero _yo también_ salió de los míos. Y en aquel momento bajo la luz de las estrellas unimos nuestros labios bajo la bendición de todos y con un único pensamiento.

 _Realmente seremos felices._

 _La historia nos une  
Como bien y el mal  
Tu mano en la mía  
Marchando al ritmo de las estrellas_

 _Y caminamos juntos hacia la luz  
Y mi amor será tu armadura esta noche  
Tenemos corazón de León  
Y estamos juntos enfrentando una guerra  
Y nuestro amor va a conquistarlo todo  
Tenemos corazón de León_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **Este sin duda alguna, es el primer one-shot del año y quise dedicarlo al NaruHina.**_

 _ **Si les gustó la historia, lo pueden hacer saber a través de sus reviews y favoritos.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Saludos. RosseV.**_


End file.
